Missing Scene: Existence
by trycee
Summary: What happens when Mulder arrives at Democrat Springs after Scully has the baby and when she is at her apartment with the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Scene: Existence**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 8, Scully gives birth to William with Monica Reyes' help. Mulder arrives by helicopter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder banged on top of the cars screaming, "Where is she? Scully! Where is she? Tell me where she is!"

Monica could hear Mulder's voice over the sound of cars as the strange people, including Billy Miles began to leave. She glanced over at Scully who was cradling her baby in her arms, wrapped in a towel, the umbilical cord still attached. Monica wiped off her hands and arms and then walked out the door, "MULDER!"

As soon as Mulder spotted Reyes, he raced over to the doorway he knew led to Scully. "How is she?"

"She's inside. She needs to get to the hospital..."

The moment Mulder walked in his knees began to wobble slightly. Scully was holding a baby, her face was covered in sweat, but she looked both frightened and content. He could see the umbilical cord and blood between her legs. Scully turned to see Mulder standing there. "Mulder...", she said, simply.

Without a moments thought, Mulder grabbed the sheet between her legs that was soaked with blood and fluid and covered up her opening. He then wrapped her and the baby in another blanket, like a cocoon. He had glanced only for a moment at the baby and his mind registered that it was human, but that's all he had time to process. With one swoop he lifted Scully in his arms, and with Monica trailing behind them, he carried Scully to the waiting helicopter.

"Mulder...the placenta...is still inside...", Scully whispered.

She could feel the baby trying to suckle at her breast as Mulder's mighty arms wrapped her in his warmth. Monica hopped into the helicopter first and they slid Scully in on the floor. Mulder too hopped in and then slammed the door shut.

"Where too?", the pilot asked.

"Where's the nearest hospital?", Mulder yelled.

"Atlanta...", the pilot answered.

"Get us there!"

_**Emory Hospital, Atlanta, GA**_

Mulder paced the floor as he stood next to Scully's bed. She was wringing her fingers as they waited...waiting for the word from the doctor, telling them if the baby was normal. They were also nervous because the question of the baby's paternity would be finally answered. The door opened and Monica peeked in. "How is she?"

Scully shot a glanced over to Mulder, shooting him a look and he stopped pacing. "Come in," Scully smiled.

Monica brought a small gift wrapped in blue she'd obviously purchased at the hospitals gift shop. Scully smiled back as she tore the gift open to reveal a small blue baby rattle. Scully smiled warmly and then showed it to Mulder. He nodded back but she could tell that he was too tense and anxious to really pay attention. "Thanks Monica..."

Monica too could see the tension in his face. "I'll go sit in the waiting room..."

They watched the door close behind her. Mulder's stomach was in a knot. He knew what he wanted...but Krycheks words echoed in his mind. Scully then cleared her throat to get Mulder's attention. She reached out her small hand and he took it and she pulled him in until he sat down on the side of the bed next to her. "Mulder...", she said, as his eyes focused on her. "I know you're worried about more than the baby..."

Mulder said nothing so Scully continued. "There were signs that I was pregnant...", she said, licking her lips. "Signs that I didn't pay attention too because I never, ever thought I'd ever have a child...not after all the tests said I couldn't..."

Mulder bit his lips. "Yeah..."

"It wasn't like we used anything either...", she blushed.

Mulder nodded, a shy smile crossing his face. "No...we didn't..."

"I don't think you'll remember...but we were at your apartment after one of our..._you know_...", she said, looking deeply into his hazel eyes, trying to connect with him. "And you ordered Chinese and I kept saying that it tasted funny..."

Mulder nodded. "I remember...It was the same food we always ordered...but you wanted pizza after I had already ordered the Chinese...so I ordered it..."

"And I scarfed it down," she said, remembering. "I ate more than I normally did..."

"That's true..."

"And then when we went to Oregon...I got dizzy and I was freezing until you warmed me up..."

Mulder gently kissed Scully's hand. "Yeah..."

"And that night we spent together right before you went with Skinner...I was so worried...but I kept running to the bathroom..."

"All those symptoms..."

"I knew when the doctor told me I was pregnant I knew you were the father, Mulder...", she said, staring into his eyes. "I've worried they manipulated it...maybe used your sperm donation from when we tried invitro but I knew it was yours...I wanted to tell you so badly...even when you came back and you thought I had...been with someone else..."

Mulder's head dropped. She reached out and touched his forehead. "Mulder...we worked that all out..."

"I know...but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions Scully..."

She touched his cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "I know that baby is yours...but...we need proof...We need to know for sure, Mulder...even though in my heart I know it..."

Mulder closed his eyes. The question of whether he was the father and if they had conceived the baby naturally or like Krychek had said, through a trigger from Scully's implanted by aliens...he wasn't sure and it frightened him. He opened them to the deep pools of blue that was Scully. "No matter what the results, Scully...I _am_ that baby's father...no matter what it says..."

Scully nodded. The door opened and the doctor walked in. "I have the blood tests that were ordered...Fox William Mulder," the doctor said, imitating The Ricki Lake Show, her secret indulgence on her off-days. "You ARE the father of this baby..."

Both Mulder and Scully's eyes lit up as Mulder turned to her and hugged her tightly. Scully wrapped her small arms around Mulder's waist in their awkward position. "I love you," Mulder whispered in her ear. "I know it...", she whispered back. "I love you too."

They parted and the doctor continued on with her results. "The Scully baby...hmmm...Everything is normal...We gave him his first shots..."

Relief washed over Scully. "He's normal..."

"All ten digits and one in the middle," the doctor joked.

Mulder blushed red as he shot a look over to Scully. She too was blushing.

"Ah...am I clear to go home?", Scully questioned. "I'm a medical doctor...I would just like to be closer to home..."

"She's an FBI agent...We could have her helicoptered out of here...", Mulder added.

"Well...normally we like to keep baby and mom esp. since baby was born outside of the hospital in...", she said, reading the chart. "Democrat Springs...I thought that placed was closed down..."

"It was...", Mulder answered.

"Well...since you're a medical doctor, I see no reason not to release you and the baby..."

The doctor waved as she exited the room. A moment later before Mulder and Scully could speak, a nurse entered pushing a hospital baby cart. The nurse checked both Mulder and Scullys wristbands and handed the baby to Scully. She smiled as she stared at the baby she'd thought she'd never have.

"Did we decide on a name?", the nurse questioned.

"No, not yet," Scully said, glancing over to Mulder who was beaming.

"Okay...", the nurse said, as she exited the room. "I'll be back with your release papers..."

"I'm leaving the naming to you...", Mulder said, throwing up his hands.

Scully smiled. "What if I named him Fox?", she smirked.

Mulder gasped. "That's not funny, Scully..."

The nurse returned. "Okay, just sign this and you're free to go...I'll wheel you down to the floor."

Scully glanced at Mulder and he turned back to the nurse. "This woman is an FBI agent, we'll need to be medi-vac'd to D.C.

The nurse nodded. "Okay...I'll make the call..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Scene: Existence**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 8, Scully gives birth to William with Monica Reyes' help. Mulder arrives by helicopter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

For a woman who had given birth without modern medical equipment or medication, Dana Scully was doing well. She was only slightly in pain but nothing interfered with the smile that was plastered on her face or the love in her heart. She had Mulder back, they were together again, this she knew and they had a healthy son, what more could she ask for? Life was perfect, this she was sure. Scully with Mulder's assistance stepped out of the car and she handed Monica the baby. Mulder placed his arm around her waist as she walked up the steps, flinching now and again which caused Mulder to sweep her back into his arms just as he'd done a few hours before in Georgia.

"Mulder, I can walk...", she fussed but Mulder ignored her, carrying her to her apartment door until they reached the front door and Mulder placed her on her feet.

Just as Mulder began to pull out his key, the door swung open and Maggie stared back at them, her face red with swollen eyes and dried tear streaks down her cheeks. "Dana!", she said, hugging her daughter tightly. "I was so worried...", she said, stepping back. "You had the baby without me?"

"Mom...", Scully said, glancing over to Mulder.

"It's a long story, Mrs. Scully," Mulder said, as Maggie let them in.

"I went to the store, I came back and the door was left open...", she said, exhaustively. "You couldn't call me?", she said, raising her voice.

Scully touched her shoulder. "Mom...someone was after me...they would've killed me..."

Maggie eyes widened. "Oh my!"

Monica walked up to Maggie handing her the baby. Maggie's eyes brightened when she touched him. "Its a boy, isn't it?"

Scully smiled. "You were right...", she said, easing herself down on the couch.

"He's beautiful Dana," she said, and then glanced up at Mulder. "Tell me...Tell me Fox..."

"Yes, I'm the father," Mulder answered.

Monica's eyes enlarged but she remained silent, like a fly on the wall. Maggie beamed. "I knew it...I knew it...Thank God...for a minute I thought you'd used one of those sperm donors..."

"Mom!", Scully said, rolling her eyes.

"I think that's my cue...", Monica said, pointing towards the door.

Scully perked up. "Monica...thank you again for everything you did..."

"No problem!", Monica said, as she closed the front door behind her.

When the door closed, Maggie sat down next to Scully, her attention fully on both her daughter and her new grandson. "You did good...the both of you...he's absolutely gorgeous..."

Mulder beamed again as he stood by. He was proud, very proud but nervous of such a tiny little life. He wasn't sure if he'd drop the baby or not. He wasn't the most coordinated of the two. He hadn't held his son yet, just admiring him from a far. He was sure the moment would come but for now he was content watching the joy on Maggie's face at being a grandmother again, this time by the only daughter she had left, and watching Scully who had a look on her face that was indescribable. He'd dreamed of that look, the look of motherhood, but he never thought they'd ever see it. She looked angelic, maternal, and beautiful. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Maggie turned at just that moment to see Mulder tearing up. Scully followed her mother's gaze and what she saw startled her. It was Mulder looking not like the partner, best friend or even lover she'd known for years, but as a Father...a proud father.

Mulder walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips that made Maggie blush. Maggie stood up with the baby in her hand and left them alone as she retrieved the bassinet from the babies room. When she returned they were finished kissing and she was grateful. As much as she had wanted Fox to be with her daughter and to be the babies father, she didn't want to be inches from them kissing in front of her. Maggie returned with the bassinet and handed the baby to his mother. Scully kept staring at her son as if her blinking alone would make him dissolve.

"Did you name him?", Maggie asked curiously.

Scully shook her head no. "Not yet..."

Maggie sighed. "Well, I need to call your brothers and tell them you're okay. They were both about to fly out here...I even tried calling you...", she said, looking at Mulder.

Mulder pulled out his phone and noticed all the missed phone calls. "I don't think I ever heard the phone ring..."

"We were in a rush, mom...", Scully explained. "This guy...he wanted to kill us...", she said, slowly.

Maggie shook her head. "But why?"

Mulder walked up to Maggie. "Its very...complicated...I got her out of here just in time and Monica took her to Georgia where the baby was born..."

Maggie knelt down in front of Scully. "I wish I could've been there...but I understand..."

Scully smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

Mulder's phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Mulder..."

"There you are," Byer's voice rang out.

"We were wondering what happened to you two...", Froehike said.

"We left a few messages with no reply...", Langley added.

"Guys...", Mulder spoke. "Our son was born..."

He could hear some shuffling over the phone. "Told ya!", Langley said, in the distance.

"Pay up!", Froehike said.

"Guys!", Mulder sighed. "Look, I can't talk for long...We just got home..."

"You think she'd mind if we visited?"

"Of course she'd mind, it's Scully...", Froehike huffed. "She'd tear our arms off!"

"I think she'd love to see you guys...", he said, glancing at Scully who was shaking her head no. Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Just be bearing gifts..._old wise-men_..."

"The only old one here is Froehike!", Langley joked.

"You're still wet behind the ears...", Froehike countered.

"Look...I've gotta go...", Mulder said, trying to end the conversation.

"We'll be over there soon...", Byers added.

"Alright...bye," Mulder said, with a smile.

"Mulder," Scully whined. "Can't it just be us?"

"I...ah...", he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fox, can you drop me off at home?", Maggie questioned. "I've been up for nearly two days..."

"Sorry again...Mrs. Scully, " Mulder said. "For all the worry..."

Maggie nodded. "I'll be back in a few days...", she said, kissing the top of Scully's head. "I'll let you and baby bond...But I'll need to know his name so I can send out birth announcements..."

Scully laid the baby in his bassinet and then kissed her mother on the cheek. "You're gonna call Bill and Charles for me?"

"Yes...as soon as I get home...", she said, gathering her purse.

"Ok, thanks...I think I'll nap while he's napping," she said, yawning.

Scully picked up the baby and Mulder followed her with the baby bag into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge cradling their child and looked at him lovingly. "Mulder...we did good, didn't we?"

Mulder kissed Scully on the top of her forehead and then lower to her lips. "We did..."

"I'm gonna change into something comfortable and get some rest..."

"I'll be back...Do you want me to bring you some food?"

Scully shook her head no. "I'll wait until you come back..."

"Will you be okay by yourself, Scully?", he said, nervously.

She smiled. "I've got company...", she said, rocking the baby in her arms. "Plus...it'll give me time to come up with a name..."

Mulder smiled. "I have my phone with me if you need me...The guys might stop by...I'll be back soon...", he said, kissing her lips.

He reached out and touched her hand which was holding the baby. "He's so tiny...", he sighed. "I feel so weird leaving you right now..."

"We'll be fine...", she smiled. "Take my mom home...we'll be here when you get back..."

Mulder nodded. Reluctantly he turned and walked towards the front door. Maggie smiled, she could see the conflicted emotions registered in Mulder's face. "Fox...you won't be gone long...They'll be alright..."

He nodded. "You're right...It would kill me to be away from them for long..."

Maggie smiled and placed a warm hand on Mulder's arm. "Don't worry...You won't be..."

**The End**

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**

**_**The next scene is when Mulder walks into Scully's apartment and the Lone Gunmen are there...So that's the in-between of those scenes. Thanks for reading..._**


End file.
